goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Andrette Returns Home from Botswana and Gets in Big Trouble
Characters Andrette-Salli Andrew-Eric Teacher-Paul Principal-Dallas Andrew/Andrette's dad-Dave Andrew's mom-Kimberly Clerk-Alan Movie Owner-Dallas LouieLouie95-Eric Adrianna-Julie Addison-Salli Baldwin-Paul Casey-Bridget Caillou-Ivy Shawn Brunner-Steven Ivy Smith (mentioned) Diesel Smith (mentioned) Kate Smith (mentioned) Priest-Professor Joey-Steven Salli-Allison Kumi-Kimberly Plot WSP stands for Warren-Style punishments. Anyways, Andrette escapes Botswana and receives punishments from a lot of visitors. Transcript (12 hours later) Andrette: Home sweet home. (at home) Andrette: Now that I'm home, I will make a grounded video out of my brother Andrew. (video preview) Teacher: Okay class, time to take out last night's homework. (everyone takes out their homework except for Andrew) Teacher: Andrew, where's your homework? Andrew: I don't have my homework. Teacher: That's it! Go to the principal's office! (in office) Teacher: So Andrew, why are you here? Andrew: I forgot my homework. Teacher; Andrew, you know we do not forget our homework! That's it! Go home now! (at home) Andrew's dad: Andrew, how dare you forget your homework? That's it! You are grounded for six weeks! Andrew's mom: Go to your room now! Andrew (running upstairs): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (preview ends) Andrette: Now to make the opening to Ratatouille 1998 VHS Real Not Fake. (15 minutes later) Andrette: Now I will go to the store and get Planes Fire and Rescue on DVD. (at store) Clerk: What can I get you? Andrette: I'll have Planes Fire and Rescue on DVD please. Clerk: Here you go. Andrette: Now to watch it now. (after the movie) Andrette: Now I will go to see Inside Out in Theatres. (at the movie) Movie Owner: What movie do you want to see? Andrette: Inside Out. (at home) Andrette's dad: Oh my god, Andrette shouldn't have escaped Botswana, made a grounded video out of her brother, made a fake VHS opening and got Planes Fire and Rescue on DVD! I will have a word with her when she comes home! (she comes home) Andrette's dad: Andrette Clark, how dare you escape Botswana? What else did you do? Andrette: I went to see Inside Out in Theatres. Andrette's dad: Andrette, that movie was made by Disney! That's it! I will call some visitors! (15 minutes later) Andrette's dad: They're here! LouieLouie95: I'm LouieLouie95 and I can't believe you escaped Botswana! Adrianna: I'm Adrianna Johnson and I also can't believe you made a grounded video out of my boyfriend! Addison: I'm Addison Pfister and I can't believe you made a fake VHS opening! Baldwin: I'm Baldwin Ford! Ratatouille came out in 2007, not 1998! Casey: I'm Casey Foster and I can't believe you got a movie made by Disney! Caillou: I'm the good Caillou! You should watch my shows more often! (Shawn Brunner arrives) Shawn Brunner: I apologize for the delay! I'm Shawn Brunner and I can't believe you watched a movie that was made by Disney! Andrette: Oops, I forgot to tell you this. Shawn Brunner: What is it? Andrette: I killed Ivy Smith. (DUN DUN DUN plays) Shawn Brunner: What? Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Andrette, how dare you kill Ivy Smith! You know she's four years old and you also broke one of the Lord's Ten Commandments! Andrette's dad: That's it! We're going to her funeral! Andrette: No, anything but her funeral! Andrette's dad: Go there now! (at Ivy's funeral) Priest: Ivy Smith was a nice daughter of Diesel and Kate Smith. Shawn Brunner: I will miss her. Andrette: This is the worst funeral ever! Andrette's dad: Andrette, how dare you misbehave at the funeral? That's it! We're going home! (at home) Andrette's dad: You have some more visitors! Joey: This is Joey Starship! Going to Botswana was your punishment! Salli: I'm Salli Black! I agree with my husband! Kumi: And I'm Kumi Crystal! You should be a fan of MGM stuff like me instead of a Disney Fan! Andrette's dad: You heard them so do what they say or else you will be grounded big time! Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Sequels